


History

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, cesc fabregas/David silva (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavi and David have history. Unfortunately, David also has history with another David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know none of these people. All untrue.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic. I would love to hear what you think. Comments are much appreciated. xx

_History_.

  
He and Villa had…history.

They had _so much_ history.

They’d acquired so many accolades with the national team… together. They’d shared so many celebrations. Goals. Wins. Trophies. They’d celebrated them all.

Now they had Barca. David had come to Barca finally.

He had come to him.

Hadn’t he?

But then why did he always run to David Silva?

Xavi hunched down in his chair as he watched the two Davids. They sat with their their chair pushed together, their legs squished against one another.

Villa leaned over and nuzzled his face into Silva’s fluffy hair, whispering something (What could he be whispering?) into his ear, something that makes Silva giggled and turn his eyes to the lap.

Why was he always with him?

“Because they’ve got quite a bit of history as well,” the logical part of him answered. “Maybe more than you’ve got with him… All of those years at Valencia.Four long years… Who knows what they did…?”

Xavi shook his head to shake away the thoughts that tortured him. He turned to focus on Iker, his captain. Iker had been speaking for a good fifteen minutes now, and in truth, Xavi had no idea what he had said. He hadn’t heard any of it.

He tuned in for a moment to hear Iker rattling on about the successful practice they’d had earlier, but his thoughts soon turned to Villa again.

He remembered how he’d felt when Villa was sidelined with a broken leg. He’d felt empty, alone. The celebrations weren’t the same. The matches weren’t the same. He wasn’t the same.

He remembered the rush of joy he felt when Villa was back, when he played his first match after such a long time, when he scored that first goal. He remembered being happier for him than he’d ever been even for himself.

Then… he remembered what Villa had said when he grabbed him up and hugged him tightly.

_I’m so happy! I’m back! … I wish Silva was here to see this!_

Silva. He wished Silva was there. He wanted Silva to be there.

Xavi had nearly dropped him in that moment, but he caught himself and squeezed his friend even tighter. He hadn’t been able to say a word in reply. He just held him.

And wished that it was him he wanted.

“Okay! That’s enough of a team meeting, I think! Get back to your rooms now! We’ve got training in the morning, so now late nights! No drinking!”

Iker’s shouting snapped Xavi out of his memories and brooding.

Back to their rooms. Villa was rooming with Silva. Of course.

He was stuck with Cesc. Talk about adding insult to injury.

He stood slowly, groaning as he did. He glanced around the room. Villa was still cuddling Silva, whispering in his ear again.

And… oh, joy. Cesc was bouncing around the room like a five-year-old who had just eaten all of his Halloween candy in one sitting. Xavi groaned again and pushed his chair under the table.

He was out of the meeting room, headed for the elevator when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

He had history with that voice.

“Xavi! Wait!”

Xavi heard Villa’s footsteps on the carpet behind him as he ran to catch him before he boarded the elevator. He turned slowly to see Villa trotting toward him with a grin on his face.

“Thanks,” Villa said, stopping just a few feet from him. His smile grew as he closed the gap between them.

Xavi’s breath caught in his throat. Villa extended his arm, reaching for him. Was he finally going to… was he…?

Villa reached behind him and pressed the “up” button for the elevator. Xavi let out the breath he’d been holding. Of course he was reaching for the button.

“We can share the lift, right?” Villa said, flashing his beautiful grin at him.

Xavi nodded dumbly as the elevator doors slid open. His mind suddenly drifted to all of the things they could do in that elevator, all of the…

“Villa!”

Xavi gritted his teeth and growled under his breath as Silva’s chirpy little voice invaded their space. He climbed onto the elevator, resigned to the fact that it would now be his own living hell. He’d be trapped inside with the Davids, cuddling and whispering, and…

Xavi reached out and smashed the “close door” button. They could catch the next one.

“Xav!” Villa shouted, shoving his arm between the closing doors. “I thought we were sharing.”

Xavi grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ll see you later, Silva. Have fun with Cesc,” Villa said. “Oh, thanks for my phone.”

As Villa boarded the elevator, his other hand became visible. In it, he held his cell phone. He must have left it behind and his obedient little boy toy was bringing it to him. Oh, how sweet. Xavi slumped back into the corner of the elevator car. He should have taken the stairs.

“Thanks for holding the elevator for me,” Villa said, walking inside and finally letting the doors close. He shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to his friend. “What’s wrong? You mad about the room switch?”

“Huh?” Xavi’s head popped up. “What room switch?”

Villa rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Fabregas said he would tell you. That boy…” Villa trailed off and laughed. “You and I are bunking together tonight, because Cesc and Silva are… well, I don’t even want to know what they’re doing.” Villa shook his head again and chuckled.

“Oh, uh, no he didn’t say,” Xavi muttered. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from shouting “OMG WE’RE ROOMING TOGETHER” like a schoolgirl.

“Is it a problem?” Villa asked, inching closer to him. “I thought you’d be glad to get rid of Cesc. He had two glasses of Pepsi with dinner and a piece of cake. He’s like a child on a sugar high.”

Xavi nodded. “Yeah, I’m glad to get rid of him,” he nodded.

“Xav…” Villa paused when the doors slid open.

Xavi scurried off and hurried to his room. Villa trotted behind him and slipped into the room just before Xavi could slam the door. “Xav, is something wrong?”

There were a few things wrong. The first: his heart was beating way faster than it should have been. He was nervous. Villa was finally in his room. It wasn’t like he had never shared a room just not when he had just spend the last twenty minutes fantasizing about him.

Second problem: He couldn’t stop thinking about how many times he had chosen Silva over him.

I wish Silva was here to see this.

“Aren’t you upset about this switch? I’m sure you’d rather be rooming with Silva,” Xavi grunted.

Villa arched his brow. “Not really,” he mumbled.

Xavi flopped onto his bed and laid down, folded his arms under his head. He didn’t buy what Villa was saying. His eyes were closed when he felt the bed dip. His eyes popped open. Villa was seated on the edge of his bed. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach twisted.

“I actually wanted to share with you,” Villa murmured quietly.

“Really?” Xavi squeaked. He immediately scolded himself for speaking in such a girly, high-pitched voice.

You’re thirty-one, Xavier, not fifteen. Get it together.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Really? Why?” He asked.

“It’s been a while,” Villa said so softly that Xavi barely heard him. “I miss the days when we roomed together. I miss…” Villa turned slowly toward him.

Xavi tentatively reached out and covered his hand with his. Villa turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. Their eyes met in an intense stare. They silently begged the other to make the first move.

After five minutes, Xavi finally squeezed Villa’s hand and tugged on it. Villa flipped over Xavi’s body and landed on his back on the bed next to him. Xavi pulled his hand away and climbed on top of him, nudging his legs open and lying down between them.

Villa gasped as their crotches rubbed together. He remembered the first time they had been in this situation. It had been his first time with a man. They were so young and Xavi was so…

Xavi leaned in slowly and gently pressed their lips together.

Maybe Silva had morehistory, but he had Villa in the present… and he had hopes for the future…

It took me a lot to write this, because honestly, I cannot stand Xavi. I hope you all enjoy it. I would love some feedback. This was a tough one.


End file.
